Harry Potter and the Serpent's Dagger
by Frontline
Summary: Harry and his friends are returning for their fifth year at Hogwarts to begin studying for their NEWTs. Following an attack at the Ministry that kills three wizards, security is increased at Hogwarts after concerns that the school may be targeted... Prequel to Harry Potter and the White Wolf.


**All characters and concepts are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended, or profit made, from this work of fiction. **

Harry emerged onto Platform 9 3/4, pushing the trolley loaded with his trunk, his Snowy Owl Hedwig's cage perched on top. The platform was crowded with students and parents, similarly laden with trunks and cases, steam issuing from the scarlet locomotive that was sitting in the station.

'This is it, Harry,' his father said. Like him, Harry had black hair and round glasses, the only difference being the lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

'Yeah,' Harry said, just as the guard's whistle blew.

'Come on, James,' his mother said, as Harry manhandled his trolley over to the Hogwarts Express. Brown-haired, she had the same dark green eyes as Harry. Heaving his trunk onboard, Harry took Hedwig's cage from his father as he passed her to him.

'Don't do anything I won't do,' he said and Harry grinned.

'And, what would that be, exactly?'

'Don't encourage him, James...'

'Yes, Lily...'

'We'll miss you,' she said, wrapping Harry in a hug. 'Make sure you write to us. And we'll see you at Christmas...'

'Yeah, I will,' Harry said, getting onboard and closing the door, as the whistle blew again. The train started to move with a jerk and he waved at his parents as they went past, watching until they were out of sight. Swallowing against the lump in his throat, Harry hefted his trunk over his shoulder, struggling along the train with Hedwig's cage in his other hand...

##################

As the Hogwarts Express sped through the countryside, Harry stowed his trunk, making his way along the train until he found the compartment he was looking for, where a ginger-haired boy and a bushy brown-haired girl were sitting opposite each other.

'Harry!' Hermione said, looking up from the book she was reading as the compartment door slid open. 'It's so good to see you. How have you been? We thought you were going to miss the train. Is everything alright...?'

'Give him space, Hermione,' Ron said and she sat back with a scowl as Harry stowed Hedwig's cage above them, sitting down next to Ron.

'Good summer?' Ron asked and Harry nodded.

'Yeah. How was yours...?'

'Not bad.' Ron said. 'We went to Romania to visit Charlie...'

'...and you got bitten by a baby Ridgeback.'

Harry looked round to see Ginny, Luna and Neville standing in the doorway. While Luna was willowy with blond hair, Ginny had the same red-hair and freckles as Ron. Unlike the others, Neville had changed a lot since they had last seen him, having grown taller and leaner, his black hair cut short.

'Thanks, Ginny,' Ron muttered, as she and Luna sat down next to Hermione, while Harry moved over to make room for Neville.

'I can't believe we've got to our NEWT years already,' Hermione said. 'It's exciting to think that these will decide our future careers...'

_##################_

The next two hours passed slowly, with Ron and Harry playing Chess, while Hermione buried her nose in the Standard Book Of Spells. Neville sat watching them play, his toad Trevor is his lap, while Ginny was reading Quidditch Through The Ages that Ron had brought her last Christmas, Luna leafing through the Quibbler.

'Knight to Queen's Rook 3,' Ron said, taking Harry's leading pawn as the compartment door slid open.

'Potter,' a voice drawled and Harry looked round to see Malfoy standing in the doorway, his blond hair swept back, a mocking grin on his face. Behind him, Crabbe and Goyle loomed with their arms folded.

'What do you want, Malfoy?' Harry asked and Malfoy's smirk deepened.

'I hope you've not got too attached to that Quidditch Trophy, Potter' he said. 'Slytherin will win the Cup this year...'

'Push off, Malfoy,' Ron said and Malfoy grinned, strolling away with his hands in his pockets.

'Git,' Ron muttered, watching him go...

_##################_

'Why are you reading A History of Magic again?' Ron asked, as he opened the wrapper of his Chocolate Frog. 'You must know it off by heart by now...'

'We'll be taking our NEWTs at the end of next year,' Hermione said and Ron shrugged.

'Exactly. That's two years away...'

'They'll define our future careers,' Hermione said and Harry felt his stomach churn. Last year, he and Ron had both told Professor McGonagall that they had wanted to train as Aurors. However, when he had learnt the grades that would be needed, including an Outstanding in Potions, he began to think that he had bitten off more than he could chew. However, it was the only job that he had ever wanted to do.

'I'm going to stretch my legs,' Harry said, getting up and opening the compartment door, stepping out into the corridor, nearly bumping into a tall, dark-haired girl.

'Harry...'

'Hey, Angelina,' Harry said. 'How are you...?'

'Fine,' she said, curtly. 'Now that Wood's left, I've been made Quidditch Captain...'

'Congratulations...'

'Thanks. Anyway, I've got some new ideas for training. Have you see any of the others? I need to find them...?'

Without waiting for an answer, she strode past him and Harry watched her go. Shaking his head, Harry headed back into the compartment.

'We'll be arriving soon,' Hermione said, as he closed the door behind him. 'We should get changed into our robes...'

'We need to join our year,' Ginny said, she and Luna standing up. 'We'll see you at the Feast...'

_##################_

The sun was setting as the train pulled into Hogsmeade Station and Harry followed the others onto the platform.

'First Years, this way,' a voice boomed and Harry turned to see Hagrid striding through the crowds with his lantern in hand.

'Come on, mate,' Ron said. 'We'll need to get a move on or we'll be late for the Sorting...'

_##################_

Harry, Ron and Hermione filed into the Great Hall with the rest of the students, taking their seats at the Gryffindor Table opposite Neville, Dean and Jordan. Harry glanced up at the Teacher's table, spotting Professor Lupin sitting next to Hagrid and he found himself grinning. His smile faded, however, as he met the eyes of Professor Snape, who glowered at him as Professor Dumbledore came to his feet. Silver-haired with a long beard, he was dressed in purple robes, his half-moon spectacles perched on the end of his nose.

'Welcome to another year at Hogwarts,' he said, his eyes twinkling. 'Let the Sorting begin...'

He clapped his hands and the doors of the Hall opened, Professor McGonagall leading in the First Years. However, Harry could barely concentrate, the leaden feeling that had settled in his stomach following Hermione's words growing worse. Once the last student, Wendy Walkin, had been sorted into Ravenclaw, Dumbledore got to his feet again.

'Before we begin the Feast, I would like to say a few words. There will be a hard year ahead, with challenges that we will all have to face. However, while you are here, you will not have to face those challenges alone. And now, let the Feast begin...'

Dumbledore clapped his hands again and the plates in front of them filled with food. Feeling reassured by Dumbledore's words, Harry found his stomach rumbling as his helped himself to chicken and mushroom pie...

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Any reviews, comments or constructive criticisms are very welcome. **


End file.
